All Consumming
by ANGELHINATA22
Summary: One day Naruto awakes to find himself forever changed-a vampire. Only a seal keeps him from becoming a creature thirsting for blood. Then he meets her. A girl who awakens every dark desire he has buried away. She threatens his only chance to be human and she must go. If that wasn't enough the seal begins to crack making Naruto inches away form sinking his fangs into her pale flesh.
1. Chapter 1

* **EDITED* Just did some spell checking and redid some wording for this chapter. I'm sure I miss some still. Hey, I'm not perfect. *WARNING* I'm going back and rereading/editing all my chapters before I update because I got so side tracked with school I can't even remember where I was going with this story. Some chapters will be minor changes. If I change my mind I will let you guys know. ANYWAY. Sorry for not updating in four months collage is a full time job and very unforgiving if you do not give it your full attention.**

* * *

Chapter 1

For centuries the Village Hidden in the Leaves have made it their mission to eradicate the monstrosities that threaten humanity-vampires. At long last they have nearly succeeded. After years of so much loss and blood shed the Land of Fire was starting to see the light. The key to their success-vampires were just hard to create. Only one out of every 10,000 human could make the change. The village faced many casualties during the war. It seemed like every vampire they killed, hundreds of humans would be found dead just to replace that one. Years have passed since a massacre and months since the last attack has plagued the village. Everything was calm and the citizens welcomed the piece and the freedom to roam out at night without the threat of fangs.

Including a young boy with gold spiky locks and ocean blue eyes. Naruto Uzamaki was racing through the streets, eager to get home and see his parents. His excitement had him so worked up that he had spent hours training. Finally, they had returned home after weeks of being on a scouting mission and he couldn't wait. He wanted to know everything about their mission. Were the vampires as they described in school? Starved for blood and unable to go out during the day? Were their eyes really red? He could only hope to know. Maybe they would bring back an actual fang like his dad had promised!

"Ohhhh that would be the best gift EVER!" he shouted, ignoring the startled looked some people were giving him as he ran by.

Before leaving for school this morning Naruto had made sure the apartment was clean and decorated. He had barely made it to class on time from all the preparation. More than anything, he couldn't wait to show them his head band-he had graduated from the Academy. All the hard work and training paid off and he had graduated flawlessly. Naruto ran just a few more steps and his building came into sight. His feet pounded at the ground harder, willing them to go faster.

"Otosan! Okasan! I'm home!" yelled the excited boy as he burst through the door, but when he noticed that the lights were still off he paused. His mother wasn't in the kitchen cooking her famous pork raman. Nor was his dad reading one of the pervey sage's books? "Otosan?" But all was quiet in the Uzamakia house hold. _Had he gotten his dates wrong_? The boy thought. Naruto ran to the table where the letter from his parents rested. His father had wrote that him and mom were two days out from the village and wouldn't make it to the graduation ceremony, but they would be there to celebrate that night. _Well, today was the day so where were they?_

Sighing heavily, Naruto made his way to a much needed shower. "Man what a downer," he mumbled. He'd expected complication would arise, but he had hoped they would clean this one as quickly as possible and get back. He knew that better than anyone; especially since his father was the Hokage. _This last nest they found was rumored to be one of the biggest and required all the fire power our village could muster. If dad had gone though, shouldn't this have been wrapped last week?_ "For crying out loud, I know all about you Flying Thunder God technique. Maybe I should go ask the Third," he mused.

Naruto stripped out of his sweaty clothes and showered quickly. Even if his parents weren't showing up tonight he was still expecting company. His god-father, Jiraiya was coming to celebrate _; it looks like it was just going to be the two of us._ Naruto considered changing clothes, _we were going to stay in because mom wanted to cook, but now-_ There was a knock at the door. _That was weird_ , Naruto thought, _Jiraiya tended to prefer coming in through the window than the door, maybe this was one of the rare moments_. He probably thought mom was home.

But when Naruto open the door, he was met with a wall of blackness. It took him a second too long to realize the hallway he had ran through only moments ago, lights were blown out and another second too long to defend himself. Without warning, a hand shot out of the darkness and wrapped around his neck.

 **"** **YOU!"** it growled.

 _Me_? Naruto thought, but when he opened his eye to see the invader his blood ran cold.

Blood red eyes met his ocean blues and Naruto's struggle ceased in horror. He knew he had no chance against the creature that would be his death, _but how!? Vampires were nearly extinct. How had it gotten into the village, pass so many people, and passed the Anbu!? Impossible!_

Naruto tried to reach for his tool kit only to realize it was in the other room. "Damnit!" he swore. It was at this moment that Naruto couldn't find a way out of this mess. _He was supposed to be prepared for thing like this; yet he was still only a kid. Their strength is said to be monstrous, they were capable at moving at impossible speeds, and heal from almost anything but they couldn't survive sunlight. Well,_ Naruto glanced at the window, _yep its night time_.

"Otosan! Okasan! Anybody please help!" He yelled with is last breathe. It was the only thing he could do and he hated it.

 **"** **You're** ** _their_** **child** ," it said as he brushed his nose along his neck all so slowly. Naruto caught the white gleam of fangs and trembled. At the sight of them, his impossible finally became a reality and his struggles continued again with all his strength. He didn't want to die. His life had barely started. He wanted to succeed his father, to taste all flavors of Raman, and to meet a girl that would make him as happy as hi mom made his dad.

"Let me go! Let me go! Jiraiya! PLEASE HEL-"

Naruto let out a choked gasp when he felt the beast fangs suddenly tear into his neck without care. He opened his mouth to gasp-to howl in pain, but it was as if the bite had taken his breath away. Naruto's body seized up from the intrusion, as sharp hot pain tore into him with the mind set to only cause him more pain. Something hot and wet spilled down his neck to his chest. **"It's because of your parents blood that I was able to find you kid,"** the thing said in between breaths, **"before I killed them I'd made a promise that they would see their precious son again. And you know, I just hate keeping a family apart."**

"NO!" Naruto yelled, but with each swallow his vision grew more and more cloudy. His heart beating less and less. _The thing was feeding from me,_ he thought, _just like my…parents_. He began to cry. His wet tears adding along to the blood that soaked his clothes.

"Oh Kami! NO!" suddenly came Jiraiya's voice.  
Naruto could barely make out his form with is bleary vision and when his eyes closed, he prayed that this was all just a nightmare.

* * *

At some point the Naruto had passed out, but this in-between state was not making him feel any better because here, he could feel only the agony. If this was what death felt like, Naruto prayed that it would end quickly. While he felt like as he was dying, actually, something else was coming alive in his veins and he knew it. His throat, no not just his throat, but his whole body screamed for the taste of blood. At the thought of it his heart sped up with excitement. His teeth began to ache with a need to- ** _No! I don't want to be like them_**. I refuse and Naruto began wishing for death. He willed for it to happen, but it was hard to leave his body when the chains were inside him.

"I won't let you kill him!" an all too familiar voice said though the fog though it sounded like thunder to his ears.

"Their bite only does one out of two things Jairiya! You either die or worse, you turn. That _thing_ over there is no longer your god-son! He's becoming one of them" said an unfamiliar voice. "Just looks at his teeth!"

"There is a way to stop it," Jairiya announced. "It's not a cure, but he can still be human," Jairiya pleaded for them to understand. Mostly to the Third; his approval was the one he really needed.

"That thing can never be human again Third! You can't listen to a nothing this drunken fool has to say."

"Danzō, I swear if you call _Naruto_ a _thing_ one more time, not even Kami will be able to save you from me," hiss Jairiya.

He was absolutely livid. He wasn't drunk. Maybe a little tipsy, but if the sight of watching his god-son's neck in that beast's mouth wasn't a wakeup call, he didn't know what was. The minute he walked into Minato's office he cursed at the sight of Danzō. The man was out for everyone destruction.

"ENOUGH!" boomed the Third. "Jairiya, Naruto means a lot to me too, but I cannot put my feeling for him above the entire village."

"But Hokage-"

"I have not finished Jairiya, this 'way' you speak of, is it a permeant fix? Have you had any success with it?"

"Honestly, I don't know, this will be my first attempt at the seal."

"You know what will happen to the boy if you fail," the Third warned. He would kill Naruto as soon as he waked up as one of them.

Jairiya didn't reply…

* * *

 **A/N- .** **R &R**

 **YOUR LUNATIC**

 **ANGELHINATA21**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I would like to say WOW. You guys are awesome. Chapter one was a hit. Well here's Two, I can only hope that it will have as much positive reviews as the first.**

 **R &R**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Naruto ran through the streets of Konoha with a curse on his lips. No matter how many alarms he couldn't get himself to wake up at the crack of dawn. It didn't really matter really. He was always there before Kakashi, but if he could get his body to start listening again-Naruto would feel like he gain a little something back. _Who knows how long I had to wait once I got there anyway. I should have stayed asleep a while longer,_ Naruto thought. He tugged his orange hood over his head more tightly wishing it was a cloudy day. Being out in the sun made him so damn tired and he learned real quickly that if he didn't cover up, he'd get a really nasty sun burn. No matter how many tweaks Jiraya made to that bloody seal on his stomach, this was one side effect, and a few he would never admit to his godgfather, he couldn't get rid of. Naruto didn't want to think about it, but the memory of that first night pushed through his walls with a vengeance.

Twelve-year old Naruto groaned awake feeling absolutely sick. His stomach rolled and twisted like he was in a whirlpool. He wanted to dump his guts on the floor, but he had nothing to give. Sweat beaded his forehead as the temperature in the room only seemed to increases, but he knew it was the just him turning. Naruto opened his mouth to cry for help, but only a horse whisper came out. He licked his lips, but they were dry as hell. He was so…

"NO NO NO NO **NO NO NO!"**

"Naruto, you got to calm down!" Jairaya cooed in a soothing voice. "I can make it go away. I know you don't want this; if you don't calm down though…I can't save you."

The pervy sage was suddenly there next to him with a panic looking face. Naruto felt the coolness of a wet cloth dabbing the sweat away, but it was doing little reprieve. Naruto tried he really did, but he couldn't get his heart slow down, his breathing too erratic, and it was making him anxious. "Please kill me Jairaya," Naruto said though clenched teeth. "I don't care about life if it means I have to- _ahhhhh_ _ **it hurts**_ _._ I can't do that. I won't do that!" If Naruto could he would have killed himself as soon as he woke up, but every time he tried to move the restraints that bound him held tight. He didn't like the way his voice got when got distress. He notice it made Jiraya pale all the more.

"Naruto please!" Jiraya pleaded for his god-son to calm down, but he was too distressed and wasn't thinking clearly. He watched as the seal he had placed on the boy just yesterday begin to glow brighter and start to dissolve quickly.

The boy let out a howl of pain this time and Jiraya swore he lost another ten years on his life. He needed more time before he could reinforced it. The amount of chakra on the first time had been greater than he'd anticipated. He needed another day at least before he could attempt stronger seal.

 _It took that pervy sage a month before he had a seal strong enough to stop that terrible agonizing thirst,_ Naruto thought when he finally saw the gate a scowl on his face. For a whole month Naruto stayed in that the transition state of turning. Jiraya's seal only slowed down the process and he begged for him to end it. His pleas only got more desperate when each time he modified the damn thing he ached a little less, but the thirst was always still there, always screaming the same damn word over and over in his head. Even after the Third saw that Naruto's transformation to human was complete, Naruto didn't leave Jiraya's place for a month. He didn't have the heart to tell him that he dream of slaughtering all of Konoha. During the day, when Jiraya or the Third came to see him, he would zone out and find that he could see the veins in their necks. Until one day Jiraya, the lunatic, cut himself to prove a point. _The damn fool._ Even if he didn't thirst for it, the sight of blood always made him uneasy now. By uneasy, Naruto didn't like the way he got.

Five years later, Naruto could only make theoretically repairs to the seal himself-if he needed to. Since the final adjustment nothing has happen to it. Naruto could run around in the sun and eat food like a normal human begin, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Jeeze, Naruto can't you ever be on time just once?" Said an irritated pink haired green eye Sakura Haruno.

"I don't understand why you two just don't show up as late as me. Kakashi's _never_ on time." Naruto yawned and leaned against the shaded part of the wall wishing he could crawl back into bed.

She knew the answer to that they all did. No the truth of course. The village would execute him if they found out. The three that did know were sworn into secrecy-much to Danzo's dismay. _My excuse for my month disappearance was the death of my parents and my grief made me very ill. If anyone asked I was supposed to say that I had episodes of depression that made it hard for me to get out of bed in the morning_. Naruto was sure it was Jiraya's genius idea. Next to her stood a board looking Sasuke Uchiha. After my parent's death his brother, an Anbu named Itachi Uchiha, was turned on one of his missions and came back and massacred his whole clan. When Naruto first met the guy he had vowed that he would kill every single vampire in existence saving his brother for last. That his only meaning to life was eradicating them all into oblivion. Naruto had paled against his declaration and clenched his stomach where the seal was- praying nothing ever happen to compromise it. Not just for his own life, but more than anything he didn't want to be a vampire. He didn't want to be like the creature that killed his parents and turned him. Deep down though, a twisted part of Naruto pry open his chest and show him his heart.

At that last thought Kakashi, captain of team seven appeared in a puff of smoke. The silver haired man was a walking mysterious to us. His headband laid horizontal on his face covering his right eye as well as a mask that cover his face all the way up to his nose.

"We got wind of one of Orachimarus hideouts," he said wasting no times getting to the point.

At the news Sasuke instantly perked up, Sakura paled, and Naruto released a groan. Orachimaru was the son of a bitch that created the vampires in his quest for immortality. A few missions ago we learned Itachi was working with the mad man. Our run in with him had been our first encounter with a vampire since the Chuni exams. Ever since my parents destroyed the last major nest the vampires have gone into hiding. There hasn't been a vampire rumored death in years until two weeks ago near the Sand Village. "We are going there to meet up with team eight as there back up."

"Back up?" Sakura said. "Why do they need back up? Please don't tell me-"

Kakashi only nodded. Sasuke's face split into a grin making his face look absolutely demonic. Naruto could only shudder. Killing vampires was going to be a first for all of them. We trained for it our whole lives and now they were going to put what they learned to the test.

We took off. While we traveled Kakashi laid out the told us his plan. "Team eights job is to gather as much intel, but about fifty vampire stand in the way. We are to create an opening for them to get through and kill every single vampire. No survivors."

"So we're the bait basically," Sasuke said, still smiling, "I can handle being bait."

Kakashi gave the boy as sideways look, but didn't comment. Instead he said, "You are to stay together and not to break formation for any reason, Teamwork is the key to your survival. You might be able to dispatch a few on your own, but don't get cocky." He had said that last part while giving a knowing look at Naruto.

 _Why was he looking at just me,_ Naruto thought, _Sasuke was just as guilty at showing off as much as he was._ _If it was anyone that would get the team killed it was this hell bent prick._

"Pay attention you dobe, we're here," came his irritating voice.

 _Man what would I give to snap-STOP!_ Naruto shook his head to focus. He really just wanted a nap. Through the glare of the sun his eyes only saw more trees, but the sounds of the forest hear was silent. He looked over at Sasuke and noted that his eyes were red. Not red like a vampire's, their eyes were completely swallowed by the color, but his were red with his clans Kekkei Genkai- the Sharingan.

"Release," Sakura whispered than let out a gasp.

A familiar scent wafted pass Naruto making his breath catch in his throat. He held his breath and swore a thousand times over. His senses were as dimmed as humans. If they weren't then it was time for another visit to his godfather's place, but the seal would have given off any heat as a warning. That could only mean that this peaceful scenery was a genjutsu. Naruto did his best to mentally prepare, did the proper hand signs then released the illusion.

A giant tree appeared in front him and at the trunk of it was the mouth of a cave. Hundreds of bodies were scattered out in front of the cave. A few were even being mauled by some animals. The amount of blood that stained the grass was an absurd amount. Naruto swallowed thickly, the sight of it made his heart pound and his thoughts took an unexpected turn. He suddenly saw himself down there with the animals tearing into Sakura's neck with the blood red eyes of a vampire. The whisker like marks on his face darker and pronounced. With a blink the vision was gone and the sight before him was normal again.

 _Now's not the time to be losing it Naruto,_ he thought to himself. _What the hell is wrong with me today?_

"How are there so many?" Sakura asked. Her nose was wrinkled in disgust at the smell.

"Now's not the time to worry about that Sakura. We're going in," with that note, Kakashi jumped form the tree and ran in.

Sasuke followed than Sakura. Before Naruto jumped into formation he quickly checked the spiraled sealed that surrounded his belly button. The quick look told him he was good and then he was off _. So what the hell was going on?_ Once shielded from the sun Naruto sighed inwardly and pulled back his hood. He instantly felt better and was grateful for the darkness until he took a breath. It was only a short pull of air, but the scent made his mouth water involuntarily-the smell of blood much more intense in the tunnel. Naruto kept going and avoided looking at the ground. He held his breath as much as he could and when he couldn't anymore, he took short breaths. It was making him light headed, but anything was better than-

 _What was that?_

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled.

"I KNOW!" he yelled. Naruto was already moving before he finished yelling his name. The shadow clones he had made were disappearing seconds from each other. A vampire was only capable at moving such speeds.

"Wind Style: Rasengan!" The creature crashed against the wall with a sickening snap.

"Fire Style: Fireball Justu!" Added Sasuke.

Naruto nodded to Sasuke in a silent thanks and both moved on to fend off more as they came at the team in a swarm. Under those baby blues were red orbs that had a sick twisted smile that grew every time Naruto beheaded or impaled one of them. And that smile was soon mirrored on his face. These creatures ruined his life. Took everything from him. Naruto relished the slaughter. Their blood painted the walls. He stepped on their corpses like the insignificant trash they were.

Naruto looked up in time to avoid a flying vampire. Sakura's punches and kicks were deadly. Trenches and cracks now added to the chaos. Vampires that didn't move fast enough were suddenly in a halo of sunlight and were fried instantly. Naruto avoided those pockets of lights at all coast. _Man does she even know the meaning of pulling her punches?_

"Kakashi!" a women with red eyes and raven black hair came rushing down the tunnel, but the women held no interest to Naruto. He didn't know why, but his eye fell on a pale, lavender haired kunoichi. Her eyes reminded him of the moon and her lips of palest pink roses- Hinata. Her name didn't matter;the only thing that did was that the sight of her made his fangs ache. It shouldn't been possible, but the first echoes of the thirst brush against Naruto's throat.

 _SHIT!_

Naruto ran back into the fight hoping it would distract him from _her_. Team seven and eight fought for their lives in those tunnels. He prayed with everything he had for the girl not to get cut. One cut would be his unraveling. The change would hit him hard, Jiraiya had once told him. His hard would stop, but before that happen he would have to give into his thirst and drink human blood.

The more Naruto killed, the more blood he spilled the more the color red caught his eye. Then there was that girl over there less than 10 feet away who scent was making his body cramp in pain. The seal was warm, for now he was safe, but if Hinata bled…

 _Die die die die_. Naruto killed with a desperation. He couldn't let them touch her. He _wouldn't_ let them touch her; more for his own selfish desires than her own wellbeing. He could smell the blood running through her veins just below that paper thin neck. He placed a bomb tag on one of the vampires. As he ducked from the explosion, Naruto kicked the legs from under another vampire and was plunging a kunai in his heart. Seconds he was in his feet again ready for the next assailant, but none came. Sakura was leaning over Sasuke with glowing hands. He had been cut deep on his waist. Blood soaked his shirt and Naruto eyes were glue there for a second longer than necessary, but it didn't hold him like Hinata's. Pulling himself away from the team Naruto took off to get some very much needed air. Without the distraction Naruto took notice of his ever growing thirst. He pulled up his hood and ran faster.

The sun irritated his eyes, but he was grateful to be out of there and didn't stop. He refused to be anymore like them than what he already was. He'd be damn if just one girl would compromise everything he had. More than likely she wasn't aware of the spell she had over him, but the question remained. _Why here? Why now was she having this affect on me when she never had before._ Taking cover behind a tree Naruto pulled up his clothes into his mouth and bit down hard. He never would have thought he would have to use this. He watched at the tail of the spiral on his stomach became shorter and shorter. His skin was already turning red and blistering!

 _Damn I can't believe this_ -

When her scent hit him, the tree branch he was holding on for support shatter into pieces. Naruto fell to his knees with gasped in pain and glared in a hot rage at the direction he fled from. To his surprise he could see her and _she was bleeding_. Her blood was like the one drop of water within miles of a desert. It was sweet as well as intoxication. He would never forget and this was when Naruto knew he was in trouble. The sunlight was murder but the thirst was going to damn him. A growl broke through his clenched teeth as he watched a steady stream of her life flow down her face. Kiba pressed a cloth to the wound and Hinata yelped in pain.

Somehow the sound of her pain cleared his thoughts. In that brief second of clarity Naruto performed his father's Flying Thunder God Technique. He fell on his back in his apartment immediately cooled in the blackened out room, but his thirst still rage. The pain was worse than the it was five years ago. It was like someone healed a knife to his heart and was playing tick-tack-toe.

"Naruto!" shouted a voice in surprise.

At the sight and sound of Jiraya relief passed over him and he blacked out. His pain would end soon but his last thought before the darkness came was of murder. That girl had to go.

* * *

 **This chapter would have been much much longer, but I figured you guys were just hungry for another one. I would have updated sooner, but things happen. I promise to make this the best story I can make it.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

 **Your Lunatic**

 **ANGELHINATA20**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-SORRY! I'm late I know. I try to do at least two chapters a week, but I had some issues with Microsoft and had to uninstall and download the damn thing. As a gift I will be posting a jucy chapter this weekend that will kick the story off. This chapter is really just a Jiraiya chapter. I HAD to put something short and sweet so my future chapter has a lot more kick. I don't expect much in reviews for this chapter...this weekend though...oh you guys might hate me. *Rubs hands evilly***

 **ANYWAY!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **BTW-as you read I recommend you listen to Sadness and Sorrow (on repeat) Stop listening when you see this *****

* * *

Chapter Three

In the blacked out room of Naruto's apartment, Jiraiya set in a chair next to his unconscious godson exhausted. This didn't come as too much of surprise to the white haired man because he had spent the rest of the day and night pouring his chakra into the new and improve eight trigram seal. Naruto's life had hardly started. He wasn't about to let the closest thing he had to a son turn into a blood sucking monster! The transformation may have stopped, but Jiraiya couldn't undo the changes already made inside the boy and who knows what the hell those could be. He just hoped that when he woke up, his godson would still be Uzamaki, Naruto…

FLASHBACK

The Hidden Leaf Village slept peacefully miles away from where two lone figures stood in the dead of night. Jiraiya just couldn't risk the seal collapsing when he told Naruto the news. The last time Naruto became upset, he had nearly finished the Change and Jiraiya was nearly forced to kill him.

"Don't you have some women to peep on at the bath house or something? Tomorrow's a very important day for me-you know that! Why are we out here so late anyway? Can't we do this when the sun's up? People sleep at this time you know."

Jiraiya smiled at the hyperactive kid before him and tried to imprint the image of this moment in his memory forever. Naruto had awaken from the sealing justu with no memory of the ordeal at all-and that was month ago. The whole night they had spent doing Naruto's favorite things, and when the night crowed cleared out he had told the boy that he would teach him a new justu as another gift from graduating the academy. Honestly Jiraiya was just stalling for the hard part. Withholding the truth, about him and his parents, any longer would be unfair.

"My precious research can wait. You're more important to me Nartuo. Tell me, what do you remember of yesterday?"

"Otosan and Okasan-"Naruto paused and frowned, "They weren't there…I was alone…"

The frowned on the boy's face turned into a scowl suddenly, "What is it?" Jiraiya asked.

"I can't remember. It's all blank after that. Like how I get when I try to take a test at the Academy."

"You just asked me why we couldn't train in the daytime? Well Naruto, I'm not sure how your body will react to the sunlight just yet. I didn't bring you hear to train anyway."

"What are you going on about? What are you trying to tell me?" Naruto asked slowly-trying to understand the meaning behind his words.

"Do you remember what happen the night of the graduation ceremony?"

Naruto shook his head- his mind grasping at the conversation slowly. After staring at the his blank look for a few seconds Jiraiya told him the story and the look on the boy's face broke his heart. At each word Naruto complexion became pale and his blue eyes begin to swim. At the end, the dam inside Naruto burst and tears ran down his face freely like a waterfall. Clench teeth were the only thing keeping the wail of an orphaned boy at bay, yet the pain and anger that were building up in his chest demanded him to cry out his outrage.

"YOU'RE LIEING!" he screamed and glared at the old sage. "Why?" Naruto demanded, "Why would you say something so awful to me? They-they can't die. My day's the Hok-age! The stongest ninja in the whole village! He-they would never leave me!"

Sad wise eyes stared silently at the twelve year old begging him to understand that his godfather would never play such a cruel joke on him. "I'm sorry Naruto." Tears began to flood Jiraiya's own eyes as well. He tried to stay strong for Naruto, but the grief held a tight grip around his heart making it hard to tell him to speak. "I wasn't there to stop you from getting bit."

"But I feel fine I-," he protested, but then he felt something not completely right inside him. Naruto couldn't explain it and looked at his godfather's face and saw how serious he was. He never laughed, or gave any kind of hit that he was kidding. Dread and fear began to set into Naruto stomach and he felt like throwing up. What was he suppose to? How was he not craving blood?

"Give it back," Naruto whispered.

"What?" Jiraiya asked, unsure of what it was the boy whispered.

Narutp shook with uncontrolled emotions. One night and his life was forever changed-Everything taken from him. He knew what being a vampire meant. He would be hunted for the rest of his life forever going after the taste of blood until he drowned in it. Naruto didn't want to die, but he didn't want to be this-thing. WHY! Why was this happening to him?

"Give it back! I don't want to die! Give me back my life! PLEASE!" he begged.

At that moment Jiraiya pulled the small boy into a tight hug and that was when Naruto really cried. He wailed and wailed until he had nothing left at all and while he did, Jiraiya cooed and whispered soothing words to the him. He promised that he would live a normal life. No one would know and that he would protect him always and forever he vowed. "I'm right here Naruto. I'll always be right there with you."

* * *

 **See what I mean, yeah not much there was more, but decided to cut it. Watching Supernatural, Fairytail, and reading a fanfic had something to do with my lateness too...**

 **NEXT CHAP' WILL BE UP SOON!**

 **APLOGIES!**

 **ANGELHINATA20**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey guys sorry for the disappearance act. As the summer closed I had to go get trained as an RA or CA before school start and that kept me busy for a solid two weeks and then school started so yeah. I got a break because of Labor day weekend so here you guys go.**

 **RECAP**

Naruto graduates from the Academy and races home in excitement to celebrate with his parents whom he hasn't seen in almost two weeks. His father, the Fourth Hokage, and mother were sent off to destroy the biggest vampire nest in the Land of Fire. Upon opening the door, a twelve year old Naruto was greeted to an empty house and he knew the only person he would be celebrating with was Pervy Sage. A knock sounded and Naruto open the door and was met with a wall of blackness. It took him a second too long to realize the hallway he had ran through minutes ago lights were blown out and another second too long to defend himself when the pain came. Without warning, a hand shot out of the darkness and wrapped around his neck. Before he knew it, the vampires fangs had broke the skin of his neck and Naruto felt his blood being sucked away from him. When he woke up again all he wanted was the pain to stop. Five years later and Naruto was as human as the day he was born life turned upside down until he went on his first hunt for vampires at Orochimaru's hideout. When Hinata's team showed up to gather information, Naruto had an unexpected reaction to Hinata's scent and when she bleed the seal broke,starting up Naruto's transformation from where it had left off five years ago. The sudden on slaughter of the hunger nearly drove him mad until he was able to escape with his father's jutus. At the sight of Jiraiya he had passed out.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Naruto was getting scared. Not just scared, but freaked out possibly going insane scared-by himself of all things. Before waking up he had dream of floating in a void of blood as hot a boiling oil. It burn every inch of his skin, but that wasn't were the real pain was coming from. If Naruto could breathe he would yell a cry that shook the earth. His insides burned with the fire of hell roaring for more-more and more blood. The life blood was such a deep crimson that it was nearly black. That darkness blinded his vision and the blood was as thick as concreate weighing on him in tons. Naruto was unable to move, breath, unable to hope that some type of movement would give him some relief. All he could to was let the blood continuously flood into his open mouth. He was so thirsty yet the blood that filled him did nothing to put out the inferno that blazed within him. This morning he had woken up at sunset, _ **sunset**_ when for years, even yesterday he could wake up a few hours after sunrise, but today was different. He had been _out cold_ for most of the day and that was hours ago. Jiraiya's face had seem to age 30 years and he was pale. He had told him that the new seal on him was the strongest he could make. Naruto had paled at that statement. The seal was supposed to suppress the thirst more than anything. So why was Naruto finding it so hard to look away from the pounding blue veins in his godfather's neck? It was like looking at a blinding spotlight-impossible to ignore and irritating.

"Thirsty?" his father figure asked him.

"Are you kidding? I'm not going to let them ruin my life again." He exclaimed with fake happiness.

"That's not an answer Naruto," Jiraiya said sternly. "

Naruto couldn't ignore the look the Pervy Sage was giving him and if he lied Jiraiya was sure to find out if he didn't tell him. "Yes, but It's not like," Naruto swallowed thickly, "that day."

"How bad?" the Pervy Sage asked coming to sit next to him. Naruto cringed as he came and set next to him on his bed. "So bad that you can't sit next to me?"

"No, no, it's just that your," Naruto had to look way form Jiraiya, "Your heart beat is distracting and I can't- shit!" Naruto stood and walked away from him. It looks like you haven't slept in hours and you're pale. I can see your veins and your blood is like-

"That bad huh?"

"It could be worse," Naruto chuckled.

"It could be worse," he agreed. I had hope that more than anything we could keep the thirst away," Jiraiya said as he stared down at his hands.

"If your heart stopped beating-," Naruto growled, staring at Jiraiya with red eye. The old man sucked in a breath and when Naruto blinked, his eyes were clear and blue again. "- I didn't mean that."

A sigh fell through Jiraya's lips, "I know kid, but you got to be even more careful now, the Anbu are on high alert."

"And this pertains to me how?"

"Kakashi and your teammates reported multiple drained bodies at Orochimaru's abandon hideout. The bodies were tampered with-experimented on."

"Why? Aren't they just food? Don't give me that look, you know what I mean."

"They were turned Naruto."

"Dead or alive they should have burned in sunlight."

"My point, and there were far more humans turned than usual Naruto. According to the Fifth, all of those people went missing around the same time. Orochimaru is up to something big. I don't know what yet, but please promise me you will be careful."

"Of course. I've been carful all these years now. Why would I stop now? If they could survive sunlight, how did they die?"

"That's the million dollar question. I have more bad news, your team has already been tested, but you. I gave Lady Tsunade an excuse, but she expects you to be in her office in the morning."

"What kind of test?"

"What all vampires want, even you, you're going to have to find a way to get that under control Naruto. No matter how slight your hunger may be your eyes get a little too dark. If you get a little too hungry you're going to give yourself away."

"Can't you train me like you did before when we were doing chakra control with the red chakra?' Naruto asked his voice was close to desperation.

"It's not the same thing Naruto. We both have chakra, but I'm not a vampire. I don't have the slightest idea how to help you."

Now Naruto was laid out on top of his father's head on Hokage Mountain in the middle of the night- _wide fucking awake_ and thirsty. His heart pounded in his chest like a jackhammer as if it was trying to beat its self into cardiac arrest. It was silly, Naruto knew it wasn't going to kill him, but he felt like he was at war with himself. Below him was the collective heart beats of The Hidden Leaf Village and they were none the wiser that while they slept, he silently screamed for their blood. It was weird for him to crave something he'd never tasted, but the smell of it made his mouth water, stomach cramp, and dizzy. And if that didn't warrant Naruto to be fearful of himself, then he wasn't sure that he wanted to meet what was scarier than him. Naruto licked his lips and downed his tenth bottle of water. It went down his throat like wet gritty sand, but it did quiet his gnawing thirst and he would keep drinking it without complaint until it didn't.

Naruto imagined of pricing her porcelain pale skin of her neck with his teeth. To taste her sweet life on his tongue and fell it fade away with each swallow. He dreamed her blood would taste like the sweetest fruits in haven. He kissed her in a fever. Hinata let out a moan of an angel and Naruto kissed her with more passion-craving to hear that angelic sound again. With each kiss Naruto felt the beat of her heart, could hear her blood sing only for him and it made him crave her life even more. Naruto ignored them all and continued to kiss down her pillow like flesh. Hinata burned for Naruto with a passion. Every kiss he placed on her flesh ignited a moan from her lips. It made her cheeks burn with embarrassment, but she couldn't help it. Those hypnotic eye made her wanting and lustful.

Without warning Naruto's whole body tenses up in pain and he curled up in a fetal position. He felt talons that weren't there before dig into the palm of his flesh while he clenched his hand in pain. "Fuck!" Where the hell did that come from? Why did he think about Hinata? Just thinking her name made his veins crave what was underneath her flesh. How the hell was he going to get through Lady Tsunade's test in a few hours.

Naruto couldn't believe he was about to do this. _Well its better than using the red chakra, though, that might actually be counterproductive on what I am trying to do._ He crossed his legs and stayed as still as possible taking in small breath minutes apart. On normal circumstances Naruto would have been absorbing Nature Chakra, but he couldn't it was impossible from him. After all he was anything but natural. Maybe meditating would help him face Lady Tsunade's test.

 _ **You're so much more than that my son.**_

Naruto flinched at the voice that brought back the sound of the collective heart beats flooding back to his ears. The hungered that spike was nothing compared to when he started hallucinating about her so he ignored them. In and our Naruto in and out he breathed and soon all he could hear was his breath as they drowned out everything, Including that dark presence in the back of his mind. The one that called me his son because I knew that voice was no father of mine.

 _ **My blood runs in you as much as your own father's.**_

The voice of that dark presence encased his mind in a fist like grip and Naruto couldn't escape it. Usually he could shake it off, but this time it wasn't letting him go. Naruto could feel it crawl and poke around in his head leaving a trail of violence and bloodlust behind him. Whoever it was poking in his mind was piss and angry.

"Get out of my head," I growled, but Naruto wasn't entirely sure the voice wasn't his.

 _ **I'm coming for you.**_

Naruto began to feel sluggish, his eyes as heavy as rock. The sun wasn't even up and his skin was already starting to itch and feel hot. He got to his feet and pulled on his jacket. If he moved fast enough no one would see him not even then Anbu. Usually he avoided using powers he got from the bite but now it was an emergency. Naruto free fell from the mountain and when his feet touched the ground he was off in seconds. If he wasn't trying to be stealthy, he would have shouted in exhilaration from the run. To run as fast as he was he would have had to spend all of his chakra reserves at once, but now he wasn't using any at all. In fact he's hardly ever used any chakra except when he was riding the Chief Toad and Neji, that fucking prick _. Trust me if I could have killed him during the finals I would have. Kami talk about almost l_

 _osing control._ Naruto entered the Hokage office tripping over his own two feet. How embarrassing if Sasuke him now he would never hear the end of it.

"What the hell is wrong with you dobe? Where the hell have you been. You got some nerve. Why did you leave Naruto" came the devil's voice.

"It's none of your business Saskue," I grumbled.

"It will be if it turns out your were bit," he glared.

"What did you say teme." My visions became clear with the my rising irritation. "What exactly are you accusing me of."

"You may be stupid Naruto, but you're not that stupid. The only reason I can think of for you of all people to deserted your team is if one of those things bit and turned you."

"Are you that egeraed to kill me Uchiha," Naruto grinned excitement heating his blood waking him fully awake. "I almost wish I was a vampire so I can suck you dry and knock you on your arrogant ass. You're welcome to come and watch."

Naruto turned away from the irritating Uchiha and continued up the stairs silently seething. More made at himself than him. Even if he hadn't invited Sasuke to watch he was sure that was the reason why he was here.

"Grandma Tsunade, I'm coming in." Just when Naruto opened the door a book came sailing right for his face. Naruto side stepped the oversized book and starred at the women with her one heeled foot on the desk.

"Who the hell do you think you are calling Grandma Naruto," she shouted.

"There's no one else here as old as the Pervy Sage," Naruto teased.

Tsunade crossed her arms and planted herself in her seat doing her best not to send another book flying at this brats face. "Shut up and get in here Naruto."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Lady, can we get this show on a roll. I've been up all night and want to get back home." Naruto did his best to stand alert and focused in front of the Fifth and Sasuke. The windowed wall behind her blocked out the waking sun, but no amount of darkness could fool the internal clock in him.

"This is serious Naruto. Every Shinobi that comes back from a hunt is to be tested from now on. Vampire are no longer upholding the standers of what we know about them. More and more are popping up and attacking the Leaf Village. Now that is seems like they can survive in sunlight, at least for a little while. We are in more danger now more than ever," she stated.

"I know this already."

"Man are still the most impatient person I've ever know," Tsunade sighed, "Ok then, sit in the chair in front of me. If you show any signs of transforming, you will be executed." All he did was nod in understanding. "Please remove your coat."

 _Shit! I had hoped she would have just opened the windows. With the coat I can withstand hours of sunlight. Possibly minutes now that he was expose to more of the red chakra again, still, without that coat I'm was going to burn unless..._ Regardless of that fact he did as he was told and strip off his coat and set in the chair in front of the Fifth. To think that this Old Lady use to be paralyzed at the sight of the blood. Naruto couldn't see him, but he was sure that Sasuke stood behind him ready to kill him if the opportunity arise.

Without warning sunlight rushed into the room like a flood of water drowning Naruto in it brightness. He sucked in a breath and shielded his eyes from the glare. Damnit, without meaning to the red chakra inside of him flared up. His eyes burned behind his close lids as the malicious charkra raced under his skin to repair it. When the heat of his gazed subsided Naruto lowered his arms. Tsunade still stood before him as calm as ever, but around him stood the Anbu of the Hidden Leaf.

"Will you guys relax. Anyone would flinch if they were exposed to sudden sunlight. Besides, look at his skin. Does it look like it's burning?" Lady Tsunade stated.

It wasn't. Not like that was a surprise. The red chakra he'd somehow got from the bite was rushing threw him so fast that it was repairing his skin but it had to be replenished with blood or he would have to sleep for days until his own recovered. "Is that all. Can I go?" Any minute now he was going to pass out.

"Why are you in such a hurry to go huh?" Said Saskue.

"Aren't you chatty today," I grumbled. He was going to beat that damn smirk off his face as soon as he got out of here.

"One more thing Naruto," Tusnade said gently as she walked toward me with a kunai in her hand, "At this point sunlight might not do much, but vampires still need blood."

Crap. When the hell did he become like this. Before that mission I was perfectly human. The seal had gave me no issues till that day. I couldn't hear heartbeats, yeah the smell of blood did things to him, and his thoughts were dark, but he had never craved blood to this extent. _**All because of her.**_ To think just a small amount of that red chakra had changed him this much and now here he was trying to suppress it as much as he could while it healed him.

Tusnade sliced her skin cleanly and blood welled up and over flowed down her pale skin bleeding into her shirt. As she walked closer to Naruto she watched for any signs of vampirism, but Naruto was perfectly still. His skin pale and warm blue eyes now cold, bur besides that he was completely normal. "Well Okay then, your free to go."

As soon as those words left her mouth, Naruto used his dad's technique again and flashed back to his apartment, but not before hearing Saskue yell, "Hey! I'm not done with you yet Naruto!"

In the safety of his home Naruto finally gave into the violence that the red chakra brought out of him and punched a hole into the wall. He would have very much have preferred it was Sasuke's face he's hit instead of his wall, but the blow would have killed him. Not like that would be a tragic loss. Naruto's legs gave out and he collapsed on the floor as the red chakra recede.

* * *

Orochimaru frowned in dissatisfaction as yet another vampire burned out from the new blood that he had turned it with. This was why he shunned humanity, human were just too weak. At that moment he sensed the fading consciousness of Naruto Uzimaki and smiled. Despite the seal the Toad Sage had put on the boy, for an old generation vampire, Naruto'd faired the sun very well, No doubt he would have burned into ash if the red chakra hadn't leaked. Orochimaru was beginning to think it was time to meet the last of his sons. He was curious as to what would happen if he injected the old generation with the new generation blood.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Its 4 am and I'm about to pass out. I looked over it once. Some parts more than other, but I will come back in a few hours to check it again and replaced.**

 **R &R **

**I'll try to post weekly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This Chapter took way too long to do, but it was time to post. I really tried to keep my promise about posting every week, but life isn't giving me any lemons. Anyway, I hope I did not disappoint.**

 **To make something clear just incase there is any confusion. You either die or turn form the bite if the vamp sucks you dry.**

 **READ &REVIEW**

 ***-Quoted from the anime that I do not own.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Orochimaru was never a man, he never tried to be one or even imitate one; they weak, spineless, and only for food. He had, a long time ago been the perfect hunter-at the top of the food chain. To his dislike they did share one thing in common. Both vampires and humans had weaknesses-valuable and he loathed himself for it. It was is here where they were the same.

Once, the sun's rays never charred his skin into smothering flaky black ash. Sunlight didn't burn his retinas as if a gallon of acid was being injected down his eye and silver had never burned his skin and made it crawl with an insane irritation. It was like there were millions of tiny little creatures with needles for feet stabbing at the walls of his capillaries, veins, and skin as they walked oh so slowly. This weakness had nearly gotten him killed six years ago by the Forth Hokage. It was Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, that had cursed him with this justu. It has passed on to his creations like the justu's secrets did to Tusnade, Hashirama's granddaughter. Despite his recent success with photosensitivity, it only lasted a few hours as far as he could tell with the vampires he'd observed, they had little to almost no energy in the sunlight-unable to move. _Worthless_ The little things just complained that they were more thirsty than usual.

" _SO WEAK,_ " he hissed.

More in a fit of suppressed rage than hunger, Orochimaru grabbed at one of the humans at his feet and tore into his neck. The blood was like morphine in his veins. _Absolutely addictive._ He would have moaned in pleasure if he could've stopped himself for a brief moment. The other humans remained silent and still as if the gruesome act was not taking place right in front of them. When the corpse was empty Orochimaru grabbed for another and continued feeding. When that one could give no more he tossed it aside like it was trash and grabbed another. Compared to his thirst, vampires didn't know the meaning of hunger. his was never ending and always there, but who said he ever wanted it to cease. _Maybe poor Naruto's_ , Orochimaru thought, _he hasn't had a single drop of blood since he was born_. He leaned back in his chair sending the corpse away with a flick of his wrist. He considered this to his advantage, but humans still outnumbered them and the Anbu were something he could not underestimate. Orochimaru knew he couldn't just send any vampire. He'd ever only turned one vampire, that one had turned many, and many thousands. His precious Kabuto, foolish foolish boy got careless and was nearly killed by the Fourth Hokage and his wife. He needed him here though, working on the new generation with him.

Maybe it was time to make another, but not with the new blood he was testing on the weaklings, but with his own fangs. All he wanted was to see every corner and shadow of the Hidden Leaf bleed the scarlet nectar that made him feel like he was on fire. Orrochimaru wanted every last one of his enemies to feel the sting of his fangs. Tsunade and her precious Hidden Leaf will burn and the streets will run with the blood of its people. It is only fitting that it should fall at his hands.

"Kabato," his name left Orochimaru's lips barely audible, but the white haired medical ninja could hear him just fine, "bring me Itachi." Was all he said as he sat quietly planning for his next test subject.

 **Sasuke's POV**

"Hey Sasuke, wait up!" shouted Sakura as she raced to catch up with Sasuke.

"What do you want Sakura? I'm busy," he replied. He had an idea where Naruto might have gone. If he was one of them even if they could be out in the sun, he'd imagine that they would still prefer to be in the dark. Before he went there though he needed to take a nap. He had been searching for Naruto all night, and didn't find him till it was time for him to me with the Hokage.

"Since we are going to be stuck in the village till Naruto recovers, I was wondering if you-"

"No." was all he said.

Sakura huffted, but continued to follow him. "You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"Oh really? You weren't just about to ask me on a date?" Sasuke questioned. He knew exactly what this bubble gum haired girl was thinking. She was so easy to read.

Sakura's cheeks bloomed pink and Sasuke had to look away before he was caught stairing. Sakura was attractive, but he had no room in his life for love. That would have to come after he had kill Itachi.

"W-Wh-What!?" she stuttered, her whole face becoming flush, "How could you think that?"

"I guess not, too bad." Saskue said loud enough so she could hear than took off to his place.

"Wait? WHAT?" he heard her say before he was out of earshot.

Even though he was exhausted Sasuke couldn't find sleep yet the nightmares were always there behind closed lids. Constently reminding him that he was too damn weak to have done a single damn thing to stop his brother but that was ok. It kept him motivated and driven to his goal-for Itachi's death to become a reality. "I'm going to slay every last one of them," he growled and set up from his bed. _My eyes are not like they once were, my Sharingan can find vampires._ It was during Neji's and Naruto's fight that he started to noticed something hanging around Naruto. It floated over and around him constantly like his chakra was consistently spilling out of him but Saskue could never see it clearly enough until Naruto was pissed,. It had felt like death just staring at it. His body had become numb with paralysis, during the fight. Then they had their first mission hunting for Orochimaru's hideout and all of the vampires had had the same kind of arura, but Naruto had been more suppress and the feeling he got from them didn't freeze him to the spot. Sasuke hadn't seen it since though. This was why just seeing that chakra like stuff didn't fully convinced Sasuke that Naruto was a vampire. He's been with the dobe since the academy, always out in the daylight, and eating ramen. He wore heavy clothes with the hood always up and slept in the class most of the day, but that didn't mean he was a vampire. The graduating class was full of a bunch of freaks. That was why he wanted to be there when Naruto got tested. Even if he passed, his quick exit had set of Sasuke's alarms. He'd never seen Naruto use that justu before. There had been missions where that justu would have come in handy, but he had chosen to use it now. Why Sasuke didn't know, but he was sure as hell going to find out.

"It doesn't matter who it is, any vampire that dares cross my path will taste my blade," Saskue vowed with all the hatred in his heart.

"Is that so little brother?" came an all too familiar voice.

"Itachi Uchiaha!" Sasuke growled. Before him stood the man that slaughtered his whole clan; ruined his whole life. At long last the opportunity was here. Just looking at Itachi reminded him of his dead parents lying on the floor with their throats torn open. Their blood splattered all over his brother's mouth and dripping from his fangs. "Demonic Illusion: Shackle S-"

"Did they not teach you anything in the Academy baby brother? Genjutsus don't work on vampires," the red eye demon hissed suddenly appearing right in from of Sasuke without making a sound, but that was what Sasuke had hoped. His katana made of pure silver was already in motion to stab the damn thing in the heart.

"You're still too weak, you do not have enough hate, and your know what little brother, you never will"* he whispered to Saskue no longer in front of him, but instead had Saskue pinned against a wall.

 _Damn it he's faster than I thought._

"It seems you have yet to gain the experienced of a hunt. You disappoint me. How can you hope to defeated me at the level you're at unless you became a vampire?"

At that moment Itachi chose to flood the room with his intent to kill and Sasuke nearly choked on it. Realization crashed down on Sasuke hard. Itachi was right. He was only human. When hunting vampire's it was always best to do it as a group even if there was one. That was why the Leaf Village had teams.

"It seems now you understand," Itachi whispered into his ear, but not before dragging his tongue across his brother's neck. "You want to know why I let you live baby brother? Our family has such delouse blood. It would be a shame not to taste it again. So go on and rebuild our clan. It will just be that much more fun when I gorge in our family's blood." With that Itachi opened his mouth wide and bit into his younger brother's neck.

 **Hinata's POV**

Hinata left the Hokage's office feeling guilty and unsure about whether or not she should have told the Fifth what she had saw in the woods. That was what she had originally went there for but instead had chicken out and complained about headaches. _That is so like you Hinata always screwing things up._ Hinatahad walked out if the cave that day with Akumaru's and Kiba's help feeling woozy form a lucky blow to the back of the head. Before deactivating her Bakugan she had seen Naruto. He was miles away from them, but there was no mistaking those eyes of his, that was until he saw her. The blue eyes that always reminded her of everything that was good in the world had turned into a murderous deep crimson. Naruto had looked like a-a vampire, but when she blinked, Hinata could hardly believing what she had seen while he was gone. She was sure she hadn't seen any fangs which made her think that he had some sort of Kekkei Genkai.

Hinata looked around nervously as if the thought of him would conjure his appearance, but she didn't see him and continued walked to nowhere in particular. Since that day she had become absolutely terrified of him. In her mind she knew there was no reason to be, but every time she thought about him her body trembled. _Maybe I should go see him_ , she thought, _but if it was true she would be putting herself endanger, he might even know she had saw him._ They weren't exactly friends, and all she ever did when they were younger was follow him around. Half the time she didn't believe Naruto even noticed her. _If he was a vampire surely he would have noticed her presence, or he could have felt it and just been ignoring her the whole time._ Hinata halted in her steps at the thought of that and shook herself in frustration nearly yelling out loud.

"What am I doing," she huffed, "I really am going to get a head ache if this keeps up."

Suddenly panic chatter erupted all around her. Hinata looked around and was only met by concern face, some of the citizen were every running passed her. The air in this part of the town suddenly smelled like ozone, but the sky was as clear as glass. The sound of a thousand screeching birds filled the air seconds before the ground began to shake as wall of a building up ahead blew out into a thousand pieces. It took Hinata only a second to realize that it was Naruto's apartment.

 **Naruto's POV**

Naruto woke up like he had been shocked into awareness, but he did not move from his bed. His body felt as heavy as if he was being crushed to death by cinderblock. _This was all wrong it's still daytime._ Once again Naruto was acquainted with the pain of his thirst and gasped at its intensity. With that breath he smelt her. _Damn it to hell_. _**She's nearby**_. _NO! RUN AWAY._ His body tensed at the pain and Naruto cried out clenching at his chest. His heart was still beating, so he was still human, but why did it hurt so much. The seal burned like hot coal on his stomach as it tried to suppress his red chakra, but it wasn't working. Naruto didn't realize it at first, not until it was too late, not until the sound of someone's heartbeat suddenly picked up its pace. Naruto's nose picked up the scent of fresh blood. It filled his home with its sweet and sour smell all at once and mixing with her light perfume. Naruto's hunger slammed into his restraints harder than his punches. If he hadn't already been lying down he would have collapsed.

"Get out!," Naruto pleaded because he did not want to kill Sasuke. He didn't want to kill anyone. All he wanted was to protect his friends, but every night he dreamed of the slaughter. The war he was fighting inside himself- he was losing. It was becoming increasingly obvious that there was noway to avoid the Change. _No_ He was going to be a vampire. _I won't._ The only question is will he be one now or later. _NEVER There's no point in denying the truth. The seal has always and always be that-a seal_ _not a cure._ The chains were coming undone and when they did he wasn't going to have the strength to rebuild them. Not with her nearby; not with temptation standing there offering me its bleeding neck.

"I knew it," he said though not to me.

"You don't know anything," Naruto moaned. Sasuke's heart beat was like an explosion to his ears pounding at his head relentlessly-torture, **"I'm not going to give you another warning Uchiha!"** Naruto struggled to sit up in his bed all while the weight of the sun pushed him down. He didn't mean for it to slip out, but that time the voice that left his mouth was not his. _STOP I DON'T WANT THIS!_

"Chidori!" Sauske screamed and went for Naruto's heart. Naruto didn't move. He just set there. He had put all of his energy into sitting up and holding back the red chakra. He just had to hold for a few more seconds. At the same time he thought that if he dies now, no one would die by his hands. He wouldn't have to have worry about waking up once day covered in his friend's.

 _ **Oh no you don't,**_ Orochimaru hissed in his mind. His voice was louder than Naruto's own thoughts, ** _Death can't have what belongs to me._** The wall next to his bed blew out flooding Naruto's home with sunlight, but he didn't care. Before he could even register it, Naruto was behind Sasuke his clawed fingers together like a blade ready to slice into that bouncing blue vein in his neck and suck on it like they was a straw. Sasuke's blood made his mouth water. Naruto so badly wanted to lick his neck in hopes of getting a little sample of the thick dark scent, but inside he fought for control.

 _ **I WANT HIS BLOOD!**_

 _ **NO!**_

 _ **FEED.**_

 _ **NO.**_

Naruto's blood burned with the command he denied. It was getting hard to tell which voices in his head was his or Orochimaru's. Maybe they were all his.

 _ **It is only natural to fight, but think about what I am offering?**_

Every word he spoke felt like snakes slithering around in the walls of his mind. Naruto didn't think it was possible to feel worse than he already did and with each word they demanded blood. Hinata was coming-he could smell her. It was doing as much damage on his stability as Orochimaru. Naruto grabbed the frozen thing in front of him and swung it around.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with fear and trembled, he couldn't help it. Naruto's killing intent had smelled like blood to Sasuke's nose. He didn't know why Naruto had stop, but the scent of death no longer perfumed the air.

 **"Get out"** Naruto growled. He was in pain. Holding back the red chakra meant his skin was going to burn any minute now. It was already unbearable just being out in the sun. Soon Sauske was gone, but temptation just wouldn't leave Naruto alone; it was determined to break him. Naruto hid in the darkest corner he could find and held himself together as tight as he could. He couldn't fight it anymore. The tug-a-war was sapping all of his energy and he was this close to letting out a roar of frustration. Every time he gave it his all the thirst just hit him back twice as hard. "Hinata," he hissed, "Please go away." He couldn't yell at her.

"Na-Naruto?" she said softly.

He didn't know why he looked up maybe it was the compassion in her voice. Maybe she was his savior he was looking for, but it didn't matter. Every inch of Hinata looked like the oasis he was looking for. His eyes bled red at the sight of her. He felt his heart stop and couldn't breathe...

 _ **NO!**_ he screamed in his head, but his body rebelled.

"NARUTO!?"

She had to die, it was the only solution he could see. The only one that made since. Like before Naruto moved on his own. One second she stood before him ready to scream, but now she was in his arms unconscious. His skin immediately ignited into a storm of flames, but he felt freezing as a blizzard on the inside. He undid the headband from her neck to reveal the fat vein that thumped their steadily. _You don't want this. You don't want this you got to stop-but I do, I really really want to kill her._

* * *

 **SOOOOOOOO HOW DID I DO? R &R The next chapter should be interesting. I was thinking I should let my reviews decided what happens in the next chapter. Majority Rule **

**(A) Naruto bite's Hinata (Lives/Dies/ Turn's my choice) (B) Sasuke seeks power (C) Naruto fines away out of his madness (D) Itachi takes Naruto**

 **(E) Sasuke goes to the Hokage (F) Naruto meet Kurama**

 **You can pick any combo of two. If no one picks than I will write what I have plan that can include anyone of the choices or none at all.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME YOUR LUNATIC**

 **ANGELHINATA20**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ok guys, at long last I am posting the next chapter. I had every intention of posting on Halloween, but well it was Halloween. The top two votes from last chapter were A-Naruto to bite Hinata (outcome decided by me) and F-Naruto to meet Kurama. Well here you have it my 52 followers for this story. (That's the most out of all my stories, so I must be doing something right.)**

 **R &R**

 _ **Kurama is talking**_

 _Naruto is talking  
_

* * *

Chapter 6

Hinata woke up unwillingly because for all she knew, her reality was a nightmare. The last thing she remembered were Naruto eye burning a violent red and savage impossibly long fangs in his clenched teeth and she had been absolutely terrified. Her subconscious kept poking at her conscious mind like a persistent inch to get the hell up and run like hell. The sight of those same horrible crimson silted eyes had frozen her to the spot as a child and seeing those same eyes consumes Naruto's had left her petrified in fear. Its icy grip had clawed into her flesh without mercy and invaded into her bones-freezing them like a statue to the spot. Her weakness made her a disgrace to the eyes of her family; they were all well-known hunters. Our eye weren't as good as vampire, but they were better than regular hunter ninjas especially at night. If she hadn't known ahead of time that they would be facing a nest of vampires on their first hunt she would have broken down in fear. It took Hinata a few moments to blink past her hazy vision as she set up off the floor. Her surroundings were completely dark except for an orange halo of light that was slowly fading to here right.

"Baykugan!" Her chakra surged into her eye to see a very very pale Naruto lying unconscious right next to where she had been laying moments ago. As fast as her body would let her, Hinata scrambled back in a panic, a scream ready to jump off the tip of her lips, as she backed away from him until her back hit the cave wall. She clamped her hands around her neck in case he awoke and decided to have himself a snack, but after 10 minutes in her frozen panic state Naruto had not move. In fact, during that short time his skin look like it had turned whiter. Hinata could now see red veins scatter all over beneath his pasty skin like spider webs. She focused a litter harder and saw that his chakra coils were lifeless. That's not normal, Hinata panic, his veins should be blue. She had no clue though the anatomy and physiology of vampires, but she was sure that they should have charka despite their heart's not beating. At least that was one of the things her father had taught her growing up. Were we different or the same? If it wasn't for that little spark of curiosity Hinata would have never did what she was about to do. Slowly Hinata got on her hands and knees and crawled over to the comatose Naruto as quietly as she could so he would not wake up. She cautiously brushed his skin with just the tip of her finger tips; yet quickly drew them away as if his skin was on fire when in actuality Naruto skin was as cold as ice. Now that she was closer she could indeed see that Naruto was not breathing. Panic and horror swelled up tightly in her chest knocking the breath from her lungs. Which confused her mind, but her body reacted before she could even process what to do. Instead of running like her mind told her to, Hinata slit her wrist horizontally so she wouldn't bleed too fast and pressed them against his icy cold lips.

* * *

Naruto's POV

The sound of water greeted Naruto's ears pushing him to wake up. He looked down and indeed was surrounded by water. It spilled over the dark yellow walls and seeped from the pipes above his head, but he was not wet. _Strange._ Naruto didn't know where he was, but he didn't care. That gnawing hunger and thirst that tormented him was gone! He was sure the fires of Hell had seared thought his veins moments ago. Every beat of Hinata's pulse had feed those flames to burn hotter and hotter. Selfishly, Naruto had wanted to rip into her flawless flesh and drown in the sweet nectar that called and singed to him every day-anything to make it stop. Here he could not feel such a thing so surely this had to be heaven. Where in heaven he did not know. He had teleported to a cave near Hokage Mountian because another second of light and he would have been in flames.

A dark deep rumble shook the ground Naruto stood on causing him to nearly fall on his ass _,_ "Fuck," he swore and got back on his feet while rubbing his behind," It was then that Naruto took notice of bars that reached for the sky high ceiling _. What the hell, that's a fucking cage!  
_

 _ **Aren't you the perspective one,**_ the voice growled with sarcasm _ **.**_ The foundation shook like it had moments ago, but this time he manage to stay on his own two feet.

Naruto peered at the cage in apprehension. Behind those bars was a void of inky black darkness that his usually sharp eyes couldn't penetrate. Wherever the hell he was Naruto didn't like the feeling he was getting from just staring at the cell. _Hell I don't even know what the hell is in there. It could be empty for all I know. After all the only thing I have to be scared of is me. I had once stopped looking for monster under my bed when I realized that they were vampires. Then that monster was inside of me._

As soon as he completed that thought the blackness behind the cage released two scarlet orbs with a silted black pulps. The breath in Naruto's throat got stuck on its way down as a since of familiarity rushed over him. Hot cold raged bled from those eyes as they glared at Naruto. He broke out in a cold sweat and staggered backwards wanting to get as far away from whatever the hell was in there, but his legs were like jelly. As soon as he took that first step his leg gave out, bringing him down to one knee.

 _Wh-what the hell was this thing!_

Hunger assaulted Naruto's body without warning, and it brought him all the way down to his hands and knees. "NOOOO!" he screamed as if he lost something precious. _That sated clarity had felt like the embrace of an angel._ Out of anger, Naruto punch at the ground for what he lost. It sunk under him from the force. Sharp gleaming fangs cut through the darkness as if in satisfaction of his pain.

 _ **Satisfaction-maybe, but I'm not where near sated boy.**_ Without a doubt the voice was coming from this thing behind the bars. _**I felt obligated to show you that there is no such thing as haven.**_

Just like his thirst, Naruto's vision was back to the level of vampires. Behind the bars laid a massive skeletal looking fox with patches of its dull red fur missing. The thing looked like it was at death's door.

 _ **This will not kill us.**_

 _Us? Who the fuck are you? Where am I?_ It was hard to focus. He wanted blood. Needed it to stop his pain. More specifically he wanted Hinata's sweet sweet blood. His mouth water at the thought and his fangs pulsed with need.

 _ **Yes**_

 _What do you mean?_ It then occurred to Naruto that he was not speaking variably and neither was this thing.

 _ **Prove to me you're not the idiot I think you are. I don't have the energy to educate a selfish little brat**_. The fox's voice was filled with hatred and scorn and every single bit of it was directed at him. Somehow every bit of it was addictive. Visions of death and pain fought in his head and it brought of a since of exhilaration in him like dopamine.

 _What the hell did I do to you?_ Naruto glared that he creature that had chased away his light. The fox's gazed was tortured as if mirroring his own. _Ravenousness_. That was how Naruto felt at this moment and so did the fox.

Realization made his eyes grow wide. _I-I don't understand._

Brittle broken blades shoved their way pass the bars reaching towards Naruto. Sparks jumped in the air as black dagger like claws scraped against the metal so fast that he could barely follow with his own sight. Naruto hadn't flinch. Instead the thought of violence made him growl.

 _WHAT THE FUCK. Will you get a fucking grip Naruto,_ he scowled at himself. He had never felt out of sync with his own body and mind.

 _ **You are such an irritating vessel. Just like your mother. Only worse!**_ It hissed in his mind.

 _My mother?_ Naruto's thought latched on to that word, but he couldn't figure out what it meant. He felt like he was supposed to care, but he didn't- did he?

 _ **You don't know anything do you.**_ The confused look on Naruto's face said it all. _ **Such a curious little thing? Well, I do like game. Why don't we play one? After all it is your fault we are like this. Because of your weakness you got us killed. Instead of dyeing you changed and so did I.**_

 _Changed? Changed into what?_

 _ **Let's prey you never find out**_ _._

 _What the hell are you going on about. Tell me who the fuck you are!_

Something caught the creatures eye ignoring Naruto. His vision suddenly turned red and words suddenly didn't make since or have any type of meaning. Hinata's scent- the smell of her blood filled his nose. His thirst had reached a level beyond pain. Every breath felt like he was inhaling the dry's hot sandy winds of the Sand Village. The beast in the caged smashed his head against the bars of its cell over and over again as if in a tantrum.

Naruto woke up in agony and nearly chocked on the whatever was filling his mouth. He swallowed and relief flooded his body but was quickly stuck down and an even stronger wave of pain quacked within him. He latched onto the source as if it was his life line and it was, but it was releasing his morphine too slow. For just a second he opened his mouth wide and felt not just his fangs, but all his teeth transform into fangs. They tore through flesh slicing open more veins; feeling his mouth with more hot warm blood. Naruto's body shook with pleasure making his dick hard; with each swallow he moaned and his mind turned to sex. He ignored his need and focused on satisfying the more demanding one, but the blood was slowing. Naruto growled, licked a the blood that slowly bled from her arm till it stopped and was headed to the jugular vein in Hinata's neck until he saw her face.

Reality suddenly snapped into focus and he blinked away the red haze that clouded his vision. The fear in her eyes had brought him back- had kept him from crossing a line he didn't know he could come back from. Hell's flames simmered lowly in his veins so he was damned and still needed to feed. He could still taste her blood on his tongue. Hinata suddenly whimpered and he knew his eyes had turned back red, but at the same time the sound of her pain made him want to protector her. What the fuck was going on with him. He had never heard about this in the academy. One minute he wanted to fuck her while he drained her dry and now he needed her to live. Naruto pulled the half conscious girl into his arms. All hell broke loose inside his body. Hinata's scent made him hard with need again and the feel of her soft skin against him wasn't helping. He wanted to lick at every drop of sweat on her body. He couldn't suppress the thirst like he should have been able to- _fuck._ He needed to separate himself from her and the Village as soon as possible.

What Naruto knew should have taken only less than a second to get to the hospital took him minutes. And it infuriated him because Hinata only seemed to get worked with every wasted second. The Hidden Leaf Village was in an uproar. Ninja and Anbu were all over the city hunting for him and Hinata. He wanted to tear at their throats for slowing down his progress. Irrationally he blamed her worsening condition on them when in the back of his mind he knew that this was all his fault. With the sun down he kept to the shadows. She wasn't going to die, Naruto hadn't taken as much blood as he would have like, but the thought her of not dyeing or worse turn into what he was brought him little relief.

Naruto deposited Hinata in front of the hospital as gently as possible. If he went in there he would murder every single soul in there. He turned to go, but something halted his movement. Naruto looked down and saw Hinata's hand grip his pants leg.

"Do-Don't G-go." She shivered out.

And Naruto nearly stayed. For whatever reason the thought of leaving her was as painful. He didn't want to take his eyes off her. If he was in his right mind he might have. It was probably the smart thing to do, but the hunger nearly had Naruto by the throat. The hospital reeked with blood and it was messing with his mind. He couldn't feed in the Village-he thought of leaving Hinata alive ate at him.

"FUCK!" Naruto screamed in terminal. He glared at Hinata and she immediately let go and he was gone before she could even blink.

Naruto ran, but he didn't run towards the gates of Kohana like he should have. Instead he did the opposite, he ran to the out-skirts of the village where he thought there would be less Anbu. Naruto didn't know why he was choosing to stay or what he was doing anymore. He did know that if he stayed in the village he was going to be hunted. He just couldn't leave Hinata. Naruto couldn't hold back the transformation anymore. His fangs sprung from his mouth, and he salivated at the smell of blood all around him, but no one was in slight to quench his thirst. Every second that ticked he could feel himself grow more savage with need. He gave up on trying to find someone wondering around. The Hidden Leaf was on high alert. Tsunada must have set a curfew. It took everything he had not to attack one of the ninjas running around the village, but easier prey were locked in their homes.

After five more minutes and Naruto was sure that there weren't anyone else for miles he dropped to the ground in silenced and knocked. He was a the end of the line with his grip on sanity. It took everything he had to suppress the blood-lust, but it was spilling out of him as one of the five heartbeats inside walked to open the door.

A chuckle sounded behind him, "Aren't you the politest vampire I've ever seen."

A growl broke though Naruto's lips at the interruption just as the door swung open. He flinched as the female screamed at the sight of him. Her jugular bulged a pulsing red to Naruto eyes. His hand slammed down on the annoying female's face. The force of it rocked the women off her feet- knocking the air from her lungs. Naruto brought her neck to his mouth and fed. A shuddered racked though his body as he bit deeper and more blood flooded his mouth with every swallow. More screams erupted thought the house. Naruto dropped the corpse and focused on the little boy that gawked at his tall frame as if he was the devil. He fed from the boy faster than the women and went after the father that had ran into the woods. Even with the burden in his arms the man was slow.

" _ **MORE."**_

All too soon it was over and he still shook with hunger. It wasn't as nearly as bad as it was when he first woke up, but Naruto still couldn't think straight- his thoughts still clouded with hunger. _Why does it hurt so much?_ He felt like he was being crushed under its weight.

The vampire from earlier, suddenly appeared before him, he let out a whistle that made him wince, "You are obviously new to this life. Who made you?"

Naruto didn't hear him. The man before him wasn't a shinobi of any village. He couldn't since any chakra flowing thought it, but Naruto could hear the blood that rushed in his veins. It didn't smell as nearly as tempting as his earlier meal; yet his teeth still ached with the need to bite down and tear into as many throats as he could. The vampire stiffened with alertness as soon as he felt Naruto intent, but it was too late. His hands itched for calamity.

" _ **MORE"**_ Naruto hissed in anger as yet another feeding hardly put a dent in his appetite.

At this rate he was going to leave a trail of bodies behind if he didn't somehow got a handle on his hunger. But, Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted too. He wasn't sure if his actions were all his, after all he technically was feeding for two. With each feeding his mind seemed to become more manic like it had when he was-dreaming? Naruto's mind wondered towards Hinata. He could still feel what little blood he took from her singing in his veins. He smelled it on his skin and his thirst blazed hotter than it had moments ago, but his mind was clearing. It felt like years of hunger had accumulated in his body. He wanted her-all of her. Not just her blood. Why did he feel so strongly? More than anything he wanted to go back to her, but to do that he had to keep feeding or he was going to kill her.

* * *

 **I hoped this chapter kicked ass. I can't stand looking at my lap lap top any longer. I've been going at it for 7 going on 8 hours straight ignoring my need to play Black Ops 3. Forgive me, I sincerely apologize for the errors I might have miss doing a once over of this chapter.  
**

 **R &R **

**Your Lunatic**

 **ANGELHINATA20**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- SORRY GUYS! Life had me busy as I am sure you are all well acquainted with. I also had too many ways I wanted this story to end so I had to stop and think and reread what I've written so far so I wouldn't feel like I was all over the place.**

 **SO FAR: (SKIP THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT A RECAP')**

 **After being exposed to sunlight and using the Red Chakra Naruto thirsted for blood, but refused to partake in his desire and only wished for death. Sasuke has his suspicions that Naruto is like Itachi and barged into Naruto's apartment ready to end his life. All too willingly Naruto was ready to accept death until Orochimaru interferes and Naruto can only obey is Master. Yet Naruto fights the bloodlust and allow Sasuke to escape, but then runs in Hinata and her intoxicating scent is what tips the scale and Naruto can't fight it anymore...or so he thought. Naruto would have never ingested blood if it wasn't for Hinata. To spare one life, Naruto goes off on a killing spree devouring every beating heart in sight.**

* * *

Chapter 7

"DANZO!" Shouted the pervious Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. "We don't know for sure what happen in that apartment. There's no reason for you to go to Tusnade without proof. Do I need to remind you we all vowed secrecy?!"

"That _you_ made us swear!" Danzo fumed. "As long as he was not a threat to the Hidden Leaf or have you just forgotten? You said so yourself, that the village come first. Now you're asking me to withhold our village biggest secret from the Fourth? Even when we have reports of multiple casualties in the outskirt villages-ALL DEAD."

"We don't know if it's Naruto," Sarutobi said once again. _For Kami's sake I felt like a broken record player._

Danzo glared at me like him was a fool. "I knew we should have killed him," he mutter, "Especially with that damn beast within him. Fuck we made a monster! So what are you proposing, that there is some other vampire in the hidden leaf? "

"There might be. Since Oorichimaru's made these new vampires, there's no telling who's the new types could be one, but we can still find the old ones. We should focus on exploring the idea that another vampire did this and wait for Jiraiya to return. He will know where to find the boy."

Danzo gave Sarutobi a hard look, wanted to hit the old geezer where he stood. _Was he trying to insult me?_ "My Anbu are well trained, there is no way, besides that thing, that there is another one of those monsters in The Hidden Leaf." Danzo turned away from the idiot and was about to storm into Lady Tsunade's office like a bat out of hell until he was pulled away from the handle by the Third.

"Promise me you won't tell her," he hissed, "I may not be the Hokage anymore, but it is still forbidden."

Danzo's face turned an ugly shade of tomato red like he was about to detonate. He let out steady breaths and finally said,"I promise," he swore.

* * *

NARUTO's POV

The moment Naruto had his first sane thought was when he felt the weight of the guilt slam into his body. It claw its way through his chest and it tore at him with no mercy causing his eyes to flood with tears. He wept for his lost humanity, wept for all the people in the village he had just murdered-the very same people he had sworn to protect when he'd became a ninja, he wept for the future he had lost, and for all the things he would lose.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Naruto hated himself for being so _weak_ , he _hated Hinata_ for causing all this, he _fucking despised Orochimaru_. _I could be dead now if he hadn't influenced provoked me to doge Sasuke's attack._ Now he was practically fucking immortal.

 _ **Quiet the self-destructive attitude you got there boy,**_ the devil cackled in his head and with it, Naruto saw red in the blacked out home that was his Godfather's home "Get out of my fucking head you snake. You should have let him kill me," he growled. Naruto was absolutely livid "Why did you make me do that? You're ruining everything!"

 _ **You and your life are simply mine's and no one else's. You are my favorite toy after all Naruto, you just don't know it yet.**_

"I'm not your fucking plaything." Naruto hissed. "My life is not a game you can just manipulate."

 _ **Oh, but it is, like I said, your life is mine.**_

And what exactly is it that you want with _my life?_

 _ **You'll just have to come and find out now then won't you.**_

As his voice faded Naruto felt an overwhelming compulsion to obey and go to Orochimaru and it absolutely made him fucking sick. If it wasn't for his new all liquid diet, Naruto was sure he would have empties his stomach then and there.

"That snake is quiet annoying isn't he?"

Naruto swore and cursed whoever was playing with the strings of his fate because they had to be having the time of their life fucking up with his. All he needed was peace and quiet and a minute to think before the sun came up. He had hoped Jairya's home would be the place to do it; if only for just a little bit before the Anbu came looking for him here.

"You didn't even sense me coming did you? If him being in your head distracts you this much-" Naruto stiffened when he suddenly felt the hot breath and the twin pricks of fangs at his throat. "How…unimpressive."

Without warning he felt the fox surge to the surface before he could stop it. It inhaled deeply taking in the scent of blood that covered both vampires. But the one that held his teeth to his throat smelled faintly like Sasuke, **"Uchiha,"** it snarled so venomously that Naruto couldn't help but repeat the words out loud. The sensation felt like the fox was the one pulling the strings.

The pain at his neck disappeared and with is so did the fox. _What the hell was that?_ Naruto demanded, but the fox stayed quiet. With no answers coming from him, Naruto turned to the retreated vampire and was stunned for a second until the he remember that Sasuke was still human.

 _ **"Itachi Uchiha."**_

"I take that back, but you still are only a child," he mused. With a flick of his wrist, Itachi sent something sailing thought the air towards Naruto's cold dead heart. Naruto caught the syringe before it could pierce his flesh. It was filled with a dark crimson liquid filled with black specs.

"A gift from our Master, it'll allow you to walk in the day, but I doubt that's all it does. Orochimaru does love his experiments."

"If that's your pitch you are a terrible sells men."

"Lucky me that I'm only hear to deliver it. Whether you take it or not is no concern of mine," Itachi's crimson eyes suddenly flash, "Unless he makes it." With that, Itachi erupted into a storm of screeching cows and dissolved into feathers until there was nothing left.

Naruto had little time to be impressed because he was starting to lose his grip on reality- meaning the sun was coming up. If he fell asleep now he would be helpless. He hid the syringe in a ninja scroll and stored it in _Make Out Paradise_ , one of the Pervy Sage's book. With that done, Naruto took assess of his feelings. Despite the little irritation from the run in with Sasuke's older brother and Orochimaru , he was sleepy, annoyed, but not thirsty. Naruto took that as a good omen because he was going to need all the luck for the very stupid thing he was going to do. With the sun only minutes away from creeping over the horizon, he had no choice but to use his dad's justu. It was better than running with the little light already pricing the darkness. _Makes me think now how the hell dad lost to the vampires to begin with._ Naruto would have sent a shadow clone, but splitting his chakra didn't sound like a good idea when he wanted to appear as human as possible in front of Tsunade. Naruto showered the evidence of his guilt away, changed clothes, and was off to his suicide attempt.

"I promise," said Danzo right as Naruto appeared in the Fifth's office swaying on his feet.

"Naruto?" came the concern voice of Sarutobi and it brought up warm memories of his childhood.

When his parents and Jariya were all gone off somewhere at the same time, Sarutobi would entertain Naruto. After his dad had died the old man became the Hokage again until Grandma Tsunade got her shit together. Sarutobi saw the kid fading fast and grabbed Naruto to help him to the ground, "You shouldn't be here," he whispered furiously in his ear. "They _will_ kill you."

Naruto's skin was starting to fill hot like the tips of flames were licking at his skin while he dangled above the flaming pit of hell. The sky was barely pink from what he could tell before he had to turn away. That wasn't the only thing that made him feel so faint. As soon as he enter the office Naruto was overwhelmed by his senses. The chatter in the building was like an explosion going off by his head. The smells in the room were all meddled together, but one stood above the rest and it ignited the thirst all over again.

"Naruto?" said Lady Tsunade.

"Give me a second," he pleaded, but groaned. It wasn't that he needed it this very moment, but the smell of blood was like a forbidden fruit. He had had a taste of the sin and now it was all he wanted.

Sarutobi grabbed Naruto's arms and pressed his index and middle finger against Naruto's wrist. After a few minutes he visibly paled and backed away. Naruto would have been hurt by the old man's reaction if he hadn't expected it.

Lady Tsunade came around the desk and looked between us. When neither of us said anything she put her hand against my head and just as fast took it away. "What the hell did you do Naruto? Take a bath in ice water?"

Naruto laughed because he just remembered that vampire had no body heat-being already dead and all. His teampature had always been lower than normal, but now he could only imagine how cold he would feel now. _Hinata wasn't going to like this at all_. Danzo scowled at him which only made him laugh harder.

"You think this is funny?" he growled out. "You're a fucking monster! Do you know how many people you killed?"

"Danzo!" Sarutobi yelled, taking a step towards the one eyed man ready to kick his ass.

"Why else would this thing be here but to turn himself in?" he shouted pointing in the direction of Naruto.

Hot rage flared up inside Naruto, but it was short lived because he knew the old man was right. This was not funny and all he wanted to do was sleep. "I did it."

Naruto the proceeded to tell the Fourth everything that happen since he left from her office yesterday to now, but he left out her. Thinking about her had been a mistake and now he couldn't get the thought of sinking his fangs into her neck out of his head before he passed out.

* * *

Hinata's POV

Hinata woke up with a her hand against her chest in hopes of ceasing the race it was trying to win. Sweat caused pieces of her hair to stick to her head. She took notice that her wrist was wrapped in gauze and her other arm had an IV sticking out of it feeding blood into it. The sight of it nearly made her gage and brought back memories of scarlet eyes waking up in pain and the feeling of his bite. Hinata shuddered and then blushed. Her heart picked up speed again as her body heated up. Naruto's bite had been anything _but_ painful. The Academy had described a vampire's bite being extremely painful- _so what the hell was all that about?_

"Someone's looking well enough," said the feminine voice of Sakura.

Hinata felt her cheeks grow hotter and wished she could just hide under the sheets, but knew that sort of behavior would earn a scowled from her father and Neji. "Oh, hi Sakura." Hinata hated her socially awkward behavior and whished there was something to do about it. Her father did shelter her even when the vampire were extinct.

Sakura set next to the shy kunoichi trying to do everthing she could to hold herself together. The village was in an uproar. Last night, small villages had been slaughter and now as the sun was coming up, Anbu nin' were finding vampires that could survive in the sun. The village had been promised that something like this would never happen within the walls of the Hidden Leaf and now they were faced with a new threat.

She did her best to restrain the tremors that racked through her body as she gently reached for Hinata's bandaged wrist. She had did her best to reduce as much scaring as possible, but the wound had been so jagged and raw that there would undoubtable be one when it healed. If it hadn't been for the blood loss and the puncture marks under all that raw skin, Sakura would have thought that an animal had somehow gotten a hold of Hinata.

She really wished it had been an animal that attack Hinata. From the whispers she's been hearing at the hospital, Sasuke and Naruto were both missing. Witness reported Sasuke leaving Naruto's destroyed apartment and Hinata running in. What the hell had happen?

Just when she was about to ask, Hinata suddenly said, "It's all my fault!"

Sakura looked up from her work and gave Hinata a look, "What are you talking about?"

Tears began to pool in her lavender eye, "I-I couldn't let h-him die!"

Sakura put her arm over the sobbing shaking girl, "Who?" _Please don't be Sasuke, please don't be Sasuke. Damn I'm going to hell._

"Naruto," she declared, "he-he didn't choose this. Sa-Saskue must have done something to-to-to him! He-he wasn't going to fe-feed-" Hinata couldn't finish. The reality of what she did suddenly dawned on her and she just couldn't take it. When she had woken up from that cave she should have fled and reported it. Naruto would have died and a lot more people would have been alive today. Instead she had fed Naruto her blood, unleashing a newly turned and hungry vampire on her village.

Sakura stood up aburtently from her chair causing Hinata to look up, "Let me make sure I'm hearing you right, Naruto, Naruto Uzamaki is a vampire?"

"Please! Please don't tell anyone," Hinata pleaded. Sakura step back, pale and with fear in her eyes, "And he let you live? I can't believe he did this to you."

Hinata was confused by Sakura's reaction for only a second until she realized why she was so afraid. If a person a vampire fed on lived after the feeding, vampire tended to get attach to that person's blood until they were either dead or turned. Very few ever turned. That was the last thing she wanted, but she didn't want Naruto to die.

"Sasuke must have did something to him…" the frighten Hinata whispered staring at the door as if expecting Naruto to burst through any moment now.

Sakura glared her. _Why is she defending him? He murdered hundreds in their own homes._ "Sasuke wasn't the one that put you in the hospital Hinata!" and with that she stormed out of the room, no doubt to tell the Fourth.

Hinata reached for her pillow and put it to her face, wanting to scream in frustration. She wish she didn't care about Naruto, but she couldn't help it. He was the only one- the only person that defended her when she was too weak to help herself.

* * *

Lady Tsunade paced back and forth in her office like she was trapped with no way out, which she felt like pretty accurately described the situation she was in. She should have known in a world in which Orochimaru existed, no rules were set in stone. More vampires were being made, and the ones being made could walk in the sunlight, and know in Naruto's case the ones that could walk the night somehow could withstand the day. Before she had Naruto dragged off, she had watched for a minute as his pale skin was slowly turned blistering red by the second.

"You two-," fumed Tsunade as she paced back and forth. "Why didn't you find a new Jinchuriki before he completed the change. Why didn't you take the Nine-Tails out of the boy before sealing the changes."

"You know why Tsunade." Sarutobi said slightly annoyed. He had repeated his story more than once and was becoming increasingly irritated with having to repeat himself.

"We can't kill him," she said in a frustrated voice.

"The village will want answers." He stated as a matter of fact.

"Then give it to them," Danzo sneered, a scowled on his face.

Sarutobi just have had enough with Danzo and his prejudice attitude. The Vampires were obviously not going away. Hell they were immortal. He was starting to feel like fighting was getting humans only closer to their end instead of the other way around. Sarutobi was about to give Danzo a piece of his mind until Tsunade interjected.

"You want to use him as a weapon don't you, to stop all this?" Tsunade shook her head in disgust. "You knew this might happen," she laughed. "That poor boy. Naruto of all people doesn't deserve this. You should have killed him so he could be with his parents Sarutobi."

He wasn't even Hokage anymore; yet the village's problem were still going to roll him over into his grave and die with worry. "It was Jairyia's idea."

"To his own god son? That old fool. We have to tell him about the Nine-Tails."

"Absolutely not," Danzo protested, "What if he decided to kill us all. The last thing we need is a vampire who knows it can whip us all out on a whim."

"This was Jairiya's idea. Let him tell the boy," declared the Third.

* * *

Jairiya's POV

Sweat covered the Toad Sage from head to toe. If he didn't find a way to get out of this situation fast, he was never going to see the light of day ever again. He had to finish this though-for Naruto. That seal wasn't going to last another day. If he couldn't get what he needed-he had to get back before it broke-before it was too late.

* * *

 **A/N- there are mistakes on here I know I fixed, but apparently when I uploaded the file they did not save and I know I hit the save button. ANYWAY, R &R **

**Next chapter will be up way faster then this last break. SORRY AGAIN.**

 **Your Lunatic,**

 **ANGELHINATA20**


End file.
